Bittersweet
by LoveForHarryPotter
Summary: An Achievement Hunter Fanfiction - A ruthless attack has occurred! How will Michael and Gavin survive? Rated M for Violence and Gore


**Bittersweet (Mavin)**

**AN: I hope you guys like this story. I know I should be working on my other stories but this ideas been floating around in my head for a while and I think it's about time I publish it.**

**My stories will probably not be finished by the end of the year due to my psychology and history coursework but I will try to finish at least one story!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates! **

**This story is also available on my deviantart profile - DevilsAngel26**

Pain radiated through every part of my body. My heart was covered in a shield of bitterness, protecting itself from those unworthy of reaching it. The blood coated every layer of my skin and my wounds ached as I struggled helplessly to my feet.

I hesitantly applied pressure to one of my larger wounds, wincing as a sharp burst of pain was emitted from the injury. My lip began to bleed due to the pressure of my teeth. I was losing blood, too much blood. My legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed on the drenched sidewalk.

I was fading. I could hear my heart beginning to slow as my breathing evened out. My vision began to blur, the colours of the world began to clash until my vision darkened. Blackness was all I could see and pain was all I could feel!

The sound of fast approaching footsteps entered my mind and a startled gasp filled the void around me. I blindly looked to towards the sound hoping to catch a glimpse of my saviour but as my vision began to clear a blood curdling scream emerged from within me. I had turned my head to far.

The wound that lay on the curve of my neck had split open even more, allowing a view of the arteries, tendons and muscles within my neck. Blood squirted from the deep wound and within seconds, I was gone...

**? POV**

He was just lying there when I found him. Surrounded by a pool of his own blood, he was alone. Helpless. His body was bent out of shape. His bones sticking out in weird unnatural angles.

His body was littered with cuts and bruises. His hair was matted with dried blood. His clothing was ripped in certain areas and it was covered in layers of grime and filth.

He was like a fallen angel who had become broken beyond repair.

Rage filled my body. My vision became tinted by the colour red as my hands began to shake. Who would do this? Why would someone do this? My vision became darker as I tried to suppress the growing rage inside me.

Suddenly, he moved turning his head blindly in my direction and without warning, let out an agonised scream of pain. I noticed that the blood began to seep heavily from the curve of his neck and began to panic. What could I do? He needed help. Badly.

I began fumbling with my pockets, my rage had disappeared completely and now I was desperately searching for my phone. I took off my jacket and ran towards him. Bunching it up tightly, I held the jacket against the wound on his neck in hopes of slowing down the blood flow.

I saw a phone lying on the ground beside him. Automatically recognising it as his, I picked it up quickly and rang 911 almost dropping it in my haste. It rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"Please, please help me!" I replied anxiously "my friend has been attacked he ... he's not moving! There's so much blood! It's everywhere! It's ... Oh god! It's all over me! I'm covered in his blood! Please you have to help me!" By this point I was beyond hysteric.

"Sir calm down! We need you location to help your friend!" She spoke calmly as if trying to calm herself as well.

"Yeah right, um we're at Waterloo park, just outside the front entrance. please you have to hurry I don't think he's going to last much longer! I'm scared what should I do please hurry!" I was shaking out of fear now - but not for myself. It was for him, I was terrified for my boi!

The woman on the line was trying to get my attention but my entire focus was on him. I had failed. He had always protected me and when he needed me I wasn't here to help him! I had let him down. I had failed. Something wet landed on my cheek and then I realised I was crying.

As soon as I came to this conclusion my body began to shiver, and then sobs broke free from their confines and I soon I was mumbling to myself. "Please ... Please don't die I'm sorry! Micool, I'm so sorry please forgive me Micool! Please don't die!"


End file.
